Smiling Request
by Twisted Skys
Summary: All I want is for Jak to forgive me. I just want him to forgive me a smile. I just want my old Jak back, the one that promised to be there, the one I abandoned...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Daxter: **I always use ta take Jak's smile fer granted. I used to think that it was just him and that he would always smile. Boy, was I wrong!

Jak was always there. _Always._ When my parents died, he held my hand during their funeral. He let me cry and scream and beat at him when I didn't know who to blame. He was there when I used to have nightmares. He would always shake me awake and pull me into bed with him. When I fell out of a tree in the jungle, he was the one that carried me all the way back to the village so Ol' Greeny could heal me.

Heh, I could keep going, but I won't. It makes me sound weak… Okay, so what use am I? All I do is sit on his shoulder and scream in his ears. I wasn't brave. Believe it or not but… all those stories I tell at the bar… yeah, those aren't true. Well, some of them are! But not all… Hard to believe, right?

Yeah, I'm not the most selfless or brave ottsel you've ever met, contrary to popular belief. I am a coward, through and through. Precursors, I hope nobody reads this.

Jak was always there, and I always needed him. When I got turned from tall, strong and handsome to short, orange, and fuzzy, he did everything in his physical power (which is quite a bit) to get me back to normal. He was even kind enough to not make jabs at my non-pantsed predicament. I appreciate that more than I let on.

Honestly, I never even dreamed of the day when Jak would need me. Looking back at my stupidity, I'm so glad I hadn't. Those would have been the worst nightmares of all. The scariest, thinking that my Jak would be powerless.

Ha! What a load of crap! The day he needed me… When he fell to the ground, dazed blue eyes staring pleadingly after me… All I did was run. I ran until I couldn't anymore, then I found the energy to run some more. And while I was doing all that running Jak was sitting in the dark loneliness, probably scared out of his mind, preying to every god that I would keep my hastily spat out promise.

Then I was so caught up in my own misery and whatever liquor I could get my paws on, I completely forgot about him. Sometimes, I remembered having horrible dreams of Jak. At first he was still my Jak, still smiling at me. But over time, my mental image of him started to grey and one night he was a corpse. He stared up me with glassy eyes and his lips were pulled into a bloody smile. He always looked unnatural, he looked dead.

But then I saw him! Oh, that was both the best and the worst moment of my life. There was my Jak, alive! But he was also in a cage, ragged looking and hurt. I almost hadn't recognized him.

I worked fast after that. I was determined not to let this chance slip away. I was not going to forget again. I was so happy to see him at first. It didn't matter that he stank of blood and eco or that he looked ready to die. He was Jak and he was still alive.

But I soon discovered that my little happy spree was short lived. We hadn't even gotten two feet from the prison when we get ambushed. I understood inside the prison, that snapping a few limbs to prevent anymore attacks. I understood that.

But that _thing_ that he turned in to. It… it wasn't right. Wasn't natural how easily those onyx black claws tore through the blood red armor… The way the dark thing smile with utter glee as those men screamed in agony and fell to the dust, dead. I thought I was going to be sick. I didn't sleep for two days after. I didn't help that Jak was constantly on high alert.

That's another thing that's different. Jak doesn't trust anyone. The first night of our reunion, it took me twenty minutes to convince him that our dinner was not doused in whatever narcotic they were feeding him in that prison. And that the food was not going to bite back.

Unfortunately, the food was too lavish for him and he threw it back up not ten minutes later. He looked so sad, I was afraid he was going to start crying. I was also afraid that he was going to try eating his own vomit. He was eyeing it strangely.

I told him not to and he helped me clean it up. I felt so bad, but could tell he felt worse. I was so angry. I didn't think I had ever been that angry in my life. I wasn't angry at him. I couldn't think of a good reason to be. I was angry at the Baron. It was like he kidnapped my Jak, threw him to the floor until he shattered then put him back together with pieces in the wrong place and pieces that weren't even supposed to exist. I was also angry at myself. I had left him to rot in those two years. I let him be killed. If I had only moved faster, been braver, anything, maybe my Jak would still be alive.

When I had realized that nasty little fact, I set to do what I could for Jak. He scared me, but I wouldn't leave him. I was going to stick to him like glue. I would follow him through the toughest missions, screaming in his ears just like the old days.

And I promised myself, and silently I promised Jak, that I would make him smile. Not that little smirk he wears when he gets to blow something up, not that little ghost of an upturn on his lips when I say something funny or stupid, I mean a real smile. That big grin he always had when we were kids. That silent smile that spoke volumes.

**XXX**

**A/N: Daxter centric. No lovy duvy, just friendship. I've wanted to do Angst!Daxter for a long time. Tell me how I did!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**1,053 words  
4,268 characters  
72 lines  
2 pages  
21 paragraphs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And ya' know what I told this guy?" Daxter waved his hands in the air, while he balanced on Jak's shoulder. Said warrior was busy watching the nearest Krimzon Guard troop across the clearing.

"Daxter, keep your voice down."

"I told him," Daxter went on as if Jak had said nothing. "'You should pick on someone your own size.' He looked over at me with those big buggish eyes and turned toward me. He was fully intent on eating me but I used my highly trained deadly-ninja moves! With a hy-_aah_!"

Jak yanked the rat from his shoulder and deposited him in a bush next to the crumbling wall. "Stay here and stay quiet."

"But Jak-" Before Daxter could protest his friend had effortlessly blended in with foot traffic and nearly disappeared. "Stupid Jak with his lack of listening skills and stupid Torn with constant mission giving. At this rate, I'll get no sleep!" He grumbled and pushed himself further into the bush. As much as he hated it, Jak's word was law. When he said hide, he damn well meant it.

Torn had given them a simple mission. Find the Krimzon Guard zoomer with package tied to the back. The package was important intel that the Underground needed. Apparently one of their spies had messed up and got himself killed in the process of trying to fix his mistakes. So instead he and Jak got stuck with the mission.

Jak had gotten lessons in sneaking around without being noticed apparently because Daxter didn't even notice him coming back until he was practically standing next to bush.

"Come on."

Daxter climbed up the offered arm, happy to be back with his friend. He stopped when he peaked over the top of his shoulder to observe that his pack was bulging more than ordinary. "You got it?"

"Yeah."

"That was fast and..." Daxter paused and chewed on his tongue for a moment, trying to find the right word. "Erm, discreet. I didn't even hear the guards get all perky."

Jak snorted, a small smirk gracing his lips for a moment. "Perky?" He shook his head. "That's because they don't know it's gone yet."

"Ah." Daxter accented. "Then let's get out of here before they do."

The duo turned from the slum junction between the water district and downtown, and began the walk back to the Underground hideout. They decided walking was better, since their ex-target was still flying around expecting them to be tailing them in the air.

"Ya know what I want, Jak?" Daxter drawled. Jak said nothing in reponse but Daxter knew that didn't mean he wasn't listening. Daxter was special. Jak didn't have to answer him, he just knew. Daxter could look at his face and knew what he was saying without the warrior ever saying a thing. Jak appreciated that more these days, in this world of screaming and harsh responses, when he didn't have to say anything. He liked it when he could just sit in the back and observe, like the old days.

"I want a pool of chocolate."

Jak raised and eyebrow.

"I have a new found love for chocolate. The one good thing about these city people, it they make good chocolate."

Jak rolled his eyes.

"I don't hate chocolate. I just don't like it off the tree like you." Daxter retorted. "What about you. Do you want a pool of chocolate?"

Jak curled up his lip and scrunched up his nose. Then he shrugged, a movement that jolted Daxter a little. "Maybe with a little mint."

Daxter nodded. "Chocolate with mint."

Moments like these made Daxter feel nostalgic. People talk to Jak now, they expect him to answer. Sometimes, Daxter wished that Jak would shrug at them, then turn his face to Daxter, smile, and ask silently for his friend to answer for him. Back then, Daxter had been important. Nowadays, he wasn't needed. He didn't know why Jak tolerated him. Not accounting for the times he was shoved into the bushes, of course.

Before long, they had reached the hideout. The duo entered the dingy underground 'cave' as Daxter so lovingly dubbed it, to find Torn bent over his map covered desk.

The tattooed man looked up on their arrival and nodded almost approvingly when Jak tossed the packed onto the table. "How much trouble?"

"I don't even think he knows it's gone." Jak replied smoothly.

Torn nodded. "I'd be careful, for the next couple of days anyway. Just in case." Torn nodded his head across to the bunks. "Get some sleep. I'll pay death and hell if you get shot up because you weren't sleeping."

Jak complied without words. Daxter gave a few loud complaints about how important sleep was and that Tattooed Wonder should get better beds. Nonetheless, he was asleep as soon as his ear caught the steady rhythm of his friend's heart.

**XXX**

_**Broken Wolf/ D.R.M.**_

**821 words  
3,776 characters  
71 lines  
2 pages  
31 paragraphs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Somebody screamed. High pitched, blood curdling screaming. Daxter covered his ears, feeling Jak stiffen under him. She was blonde, with bright blue eyes and brilliantly white teeth.

Jak turned to regard her, a glare coming over his face. She stared wide-eyed back at the man she had recognized as the dangerous monster. This woman knew him well, he had killed her husband.

It was only a simple day out on patrol, nothing that was really worth the trouble of worrying about. She had been preparing dinner that night. Something special. It was a special occasion. She knew he had wanted a child of his own but she had never been able to conceive. However, her trip to the doctor that day had proven that she could carry children. She was pregnant. She created a special dinner for him, preparing to tell him of the exalting news.

Instead of him coming home that night, an officer from the bureau had come to her doorsteps. He had news that her husband was dead. It wasn't long after that she lost the baby, then the apartment. She had no money, no child, no home, no husband.

Her stare turned to anger as she continued to stare at him. This man had ruined her life, killed her husband and her child. He would pay for he had done.

"Guards! It's the monster!" Her scream had alerted the people around her of her sudden plight but a woman's scream was not an uncommon sound in the corrupted city. She knew, by her husband's complaints, that the guards were unreliable. But she also knew that the reward of the monster's head was large enough to buy anyone into the nobility district of the city. Anyone in their right minds would come after him, regardless of loyalty to the Baron.

Her cry was not unheard, she smiled at the boy. His blue eyes darted around the market, searching out the alerted guards. She took her chance, not caring if he killed her for her actions. She sprang forward, grabbing for the front of his shirt. "You will pay for what you've done."

Jak pushed the woman away from him and ran, not looking as she fell to ground and was trampled by the troop of guards that raced after him. He cared no more for her now than he had a moment ago. Jak sprinted full tilt down the street of the city, shoving people out of the way as he went.

He heard gunshots behind him, over Daxter's yelling. He moved faster, the faster he could get out of the market, the faster he could find a zoomer.

His thoughts of escape were suddenly cut short when the shouting in his right ear fell dead silent. He felt the weight on his shoulder lessen and turned to look back in time to see Daxter fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

The woman had been both right and wrong. Daxter was the one that might pay the price, but Jak was the one that would suffer the aftermath.

**XXX**

**A/N: Chapter three was shorter than intended. Funny story, the way found inspiration for this chapter. I couldn't think of how to start, so I decided to play Assassin's Creed. So there I was, walking down a crowded street, minding my own business, trying to find my next target, when one of those stupid lepers pushed me. I fell into a woman with a jar, causing her to drop what she was carrying. The guards were already suspicious of me for the dude I killed a little down the street, so when she screamed bloody friggin' murder, all the guards in the vicinity were on me like rats on a corpse. (I nearly got killed so I ran away, found a Templar waiting for me in the bushes and proceeded to get my ass handed to me.) I'll stop ranting at my adventures in AC-land. Leave me a note!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**667 words  
2,910 characters  
51 lines  
2 pages  
15 paragraphs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Torn didn't like how quiet it had become. Daxter was always there to make noise. Seeing Jak had always meant being annoyed by Daxter. But now, it was too quiet. Jak was too quiet.

A few hours ago, Jak had come crashing through the door demanding Samos or at least some bandages. Daxter was cradled in his arms, muttering deliriously and bleeding. Torn had almost laughed but the look in Jak's eyes… He had seen nothing like it before. Something had happened, he didn't know what, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out.

Torn hated that rat. He would have been perfectly happy to just watch the thing die. But he needed Jak. Something told him that without Daxter, Jak might as well have been killed as well. So he helped clean Daxter's wound, a gunshot, clear through his side.

The wound had been cleaned and Samos was requested. The old man was busy, however, and Jak was told to just sit by and wait. That had been a few hours ago. Torn stood over his desk, trying to work on the maps but kept getting distracted.

The point of his distraction was sitting next to the bunk where Daxter's limp form lay, watching the animal as a hawk watches its nest. Torn growled. "Why don't you go do something productive for once?"

Jak didn't look at him, didn't even reply. He just continued to watch. Torn left the confines of his desk and marched over to the boy. "Hey, don't ignore me." The ex-kg pushed Jak roughly in the chest.

The warrior snapped his head up and smack Torn's arm away with enough force to almost send the whole man reeling. "Don't _touch_ me." He said no more as he went back to his studious watch.

Torn heeded the warning and didn't try to physically rouse him again. "Were you even listening to me?"

"I am now, what do you want." He didn't look at him as he spoke, but his voice was harsh enough to portray the glare that was not formed.

"Stop staring at him. It won't bring him back."

"He hasn't left. He's just sleeping and when he wakes up, I'll be there."

Torn was surprised at the innocence in the statement, even if it was spoken in a harsh growl. "Kid, that rat isn't going to make it through the night. I know that, you know that, Samos knows that." Torn paused before continuing. "Just let him go. Think of it this way: you won't have that damn chatterbox screaming in your ear every fight you get into."

Torn had no time to move away or to parry the punch that swung at his face a second after he finished speaking. Jak moved so fast, he was a blur in Torn's eyes. He mentally smacked himself; this kid had killed a countless amount of people, he was bound to be good at what he did.

Torn used the desk to catch him as he parried another punch, and was able to land one of his own. Jak stumbled backwards and Torn used the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

Jak rolled onto his stomach, dislodging Torn in the process, and pushed himself to his feet. He jumped forward to grab his gun that had been propped up against the wall. He pointed it back at Torn as the man drew his own pistol. The stood for a moment, aimed at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"Daxter _will_ be okay. He _will_ make it. He's stronger than you think, and far more important." Jak flicked the safety on, the first time since he acquired the machine, and set it up against the wall. He returned to his post next to Daxter and said nothing more for the rest of the night.

**XXX**

**A/N: I don't think I portrayed Torn very well but it was my first time. Please forgive me if anyone is OOC. Leave me a note.**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**676 words  
2,881 characters  
54 lines  
2 pages  
20 paragraphs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At first there was light and noise, and so much pain. White hot agony, burning into his sides and his very being. Daxter want to cry and scream and tell the world to stop being painful and sit upright again. He wanted nothing and everything all at once.

He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted Jak to smile, he wanted to be human, he wanted a pool of minty chocolate, he wanted to end everything and have nothing at all.

And amidst all the pain, there was Jak. He was blurry and out of focus, his voice audible, then not. One moment he was Jak, the next he was a monster, then the monster seemed to fade, and all Daxter knew was silence, but he still saw Jak. Jak was speaking but Daxter couldn't hear him. He was relieved; he didn't want to hear Jak. He was perfectly happy when he was silent, and Daxter could do all the talking.

Forever, it seemed, he was nothing. He felt nothing, but he knew much. He knew of darkness and he knew of Jak, standing over him, frowning. Torn had been there briefly but he had seemed unnatural and went away again soon. But Jak was still there and he was still frowning.

"Jak?" There was no answer, there never was. "Why won't you smile?"

And suddenly they were running. He wasn't sure why or what from but he didn't care. They ran across the beach, the sand giving way under their bare feet and the warm surf washing up their legs. Jak was laughing as he ran in front of him. He danced across the water, his hair turned gold by the setting sun and his eyes alight with joy. And he grinned at Daxter, his silent smile speaking volumes to the red head. Daxter laughed to, because Jak was laughing.

Then they were in Uncle Siam's hut, listening to a story about a king. This was Jak's favorite. Jak suddenly shifted where he sat, he wanted to say something. He cocked his head upward a little and brought his left hand to brush the crown of his head. His right hand touched his brow then his moved to his lips. He finished his small display and looked over at Daxter, grinning. Siam looked at Daxter as well, waiting for the translation. Daxter felt important, wanted, needed.

"What was the king's name?"

Siam suddenly frowned. Daxter looked at Jak and was met by a familiar glare. The glare Jak gave his enemies. Jak opened his mouth then and spoke. "Go away, Daxter." He was walking away, fading away. "I don't need you anymore and don't want a friend who will abandon me."

"Jak!" Daxter tried to grab out and catch him but he was already gone. There was only Daxter, sitting in a dark room, alone. "I'm so sorry."

**XXX**

**A/N: That was a sad chapter but it was fun to write. Two more chapters after this. Almost done!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**503 words  
2,173 characters  
39 lines  
1 page  
14 paragraphs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jak hadn't even known he had fallen asleep until something woke him up. He raised his head slowly, scanning tired blue eyes around the underground room. Torn wasn't to be seen, the room was empty. Jak silently wondered what had woken him up when it was repeated.

Jak looked down when he heard Daxter whimper. The small animal moved his arms, half heartedly moving the blankets off. "Mmm…" His mouth moved as if to make words, a short spasm in his throat but nothing came forth but half audible whines.

Jak stood quickly and gently moved his hands under Daxter so as he could pick the animal up. He wrapped his friend in the blanket and cradled him in the crook of his elbow. "I'm here, Dax. You're safe."

Daxter stopped moving and his ears flicked at the sound of his voice. He stood in silence for a long moment and Daxter started to whimper again.

"Daxter," Jak said softly. "The metal head is gone, I'm here. Everything is alright. You and I will be together no matter what. I need you to just hang on, okay?"

Daxter had still while he talked and when he finished, he seemed to relax.

Jak looked around the room again, looking for the supply cabinet that Jak knew Torn kept bottled water. He moved over to it and opened it. He was thankful it was not locked. He grabbed the smallest bottle he could find and opened it with his teeth.

Using the tip of the opening to pry Daxter's mouth open, he poured a few drops into the animal's mouth. Daxter sputtered and swallowed. Jak repeated the action a few times before he was satisfied that Daxter had drank enough for the time being.

The water seemed to have revived the animal a little. When Jak looked back at him after putting the bottle down on Torn's desk, he found two glassy blue eyes staring back at him.

"Daxter, how do you feel?"

The ottsel blinked but said nothing. Jak wasn't really expecting an answer, anyway. He was not expecting to feel the wave despair wash through him either. He knew it was because Daxter didn't say anything. Dax was always supposed to say something, always supposed to make bad situations seem better. But he couldn't.

Jak tried to think of what Daxter would say in this moment. A joke of some kind. "Hey, eh… Where is that strong Daxter that can take down ten Krimzon Guards by just staring at them?"

His only response was Daxter closing his eyes and sighing. He seemed to deflate in Jak's arms. For a moment, Jak's world stopped. "Daxter!"

The ottsel opened his eyes slowly to look at his friend.

"You're so strong, Dax! You can make it through this. I'll be here keeping you safe."

Daxter's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something. It took a moment and Jak had to lower his face closer to hear the croak. "Why…?"

"Why what?"

"You… Stay?"

"Of course I'll stay."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend. I would leave you if the world was burning."

"But… I left… you."

"What does that matter? I don't care."

"You… Forgive?"

"Yes, of course."

"Say."

"I forgive you, Daxter. I was never mad."

"I abandoned… you."

Jak was silent. He had nothing to say against that. "But I forgive you. That's what counts."

"You… don't need…me."

Jak stared down at the ottsel. "Do you really believe that?" Daxter said nothing. "I do need you. Daxter, if you were to die tonight, I'd-" He cut himself off and looked up, away from Daxter. "I need you, Dax."

When he looked back at the ottsel, there was a frown on his face. "Smile for me."

Jak tried. But at that moment, he couldn't lie to Daxter. He couldn't bring himself to smile.

**XXX**

**A/N: Will he live? Will he die? Only God and I know! Jak is completely OOC! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a note!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**675 words  
3,003 characters  
65 lines  
2 pages  
37 paragraphs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The burst of colorful fire shot through the air then exploded in a crowd awing spectacle. More fireworks shot up after it and exploded, gaining more appreciative noises from the crowds around the port. They rained downward again and grew black before they hit the water.

A great silence filled the city, only the water as it lapped on the metal dock dared to make noise. Silence in the wake of a war. But that war was finally over. Kor was dead, the horrid Baron was gone and a new republic was to be established by the rise of the next morning's sun.

Jak watched as the men who had put the display on laugh with each other as they pack up their supplies and started sending it down the ladders back to the ground. The hero remembered the Flower Festival in Sandover. He and Daxter had been the ones that always climbed up to the top of sea bluffs near the farmer's house and set off fireworks for the villagers. He remembered how the duo would then run as fast as they could to the forest to see the far way display in Rock Village.

They were alone now. The displayers had gone down to join the party, but Daxter had stayed with him. He glanced down at the ottsel, immediately seeing the evident scar of his side.

He had survived. That was all that mattered to Jak. Daxter was okay, he was still able to crack some jokes when the moment was right. Jak still needed him and he was still there.

Jak sighed, feeling happier than he had felt in nearly two and half years. Daxter glanced over at him and smiled as his larger friend lay down on the spire's ledge to stare up at the stars. The animal came over to stand on Jak's belly.

Jak looked up at his friend. "That was the same place you were when I first saw you back in prison." His voice was quiet as he brought up the painful memory.

Daxter's face twitched. "Yeah, except you look way better and you don't smell."

Jak smirked. "Thanks Dax."

"Yeah, yeah. Yer welcome." Daxter waved his paw in the air and did a spin.

"No, Dax. Thank you."

Daxter looked back at him. "For what?"

"For saving me. For being there. For knowing how to crack a joke." Jak shrugged.

Daxter stared at him for a moment. "You're welcome… But don't make a big deal out o' it. It doesn't suit your 'tall, dark, and gruesome' image."

Jak laughed. It was a real laugh. He couldn't quite help it. For Daxter to be there, everything was falling into the right place.

Daxter looked down at him as Jak stopped laughing. There was a moment when the just sat there. Then Jak smiled. Like he used to, back when he had been a kid.

Daxter stopped his motion and smiled back. "Smilin', though. You can do that a lot more."

_**Fin**_

**XXX**

**A/N: All finished, people. Yay! Okay, this was fun. I definitely want to do more character angst.**

**Toxic Lightning fans: Be ready, here I come!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**530 words  
2,285 characters  
46 lines  
2 pages  
23 paragraphs**


End file.
